


Candles Are Lit For Love

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Four Horsewomen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: A birthday that was not meant to be missed, eventually returns for a small, wholesome occasion.





	Candles Are Lit For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to post this last week for Bayley’s birthday last week but other commitments got me out of flux for the past couple of days and this was in the shuffle for days. So here it is, please enjoy and thank you!

Bayley drew an exhausted but relieving exhale when she pulled out the driveway out of the arena in Sacramento where Smackdown Live was at for the week, knowing she’s been on a nonstop ride during WWE’s recent tour in the state of California. But all wasn’t tiring, she managed to have fun the past few days. Including taking part of the wild card rule on Raw teaming up with her girlfriend, and also the Raw Women’s Champion, The Man, Becky Lynch in her hometown of San Jose. 

But prior to that, on Saturday was her thirtieth birthday. But she didn’t get to celebrate much, knowing she wanted to do it only with her girlfriends. But it wasn’t easy. 

Becky had her duties being the Raw Women’s Champion on the Raw side of the tour. Charlotte on the other hand, was in the middle of her little time off thanks to the company doing media appearances and a comic-con to promote Smackdown Live on Fox coming in the fall season. Sasha, was in the middle of her own time off away from WWE citing too much stress on her body physically and mentally and her mindset against her character booking as of late. They all wanted to be with Bayley on her birthday, but they couldn’t make it. 

Bayley was alright meaning of course, she was not too upset. Jobs have to be handled and the bills got to be paid. Bayley knew that it would be forever that hopefully a day where she can spend with her loved ones.

She heard her phone vibrate in the cup holder as she was waiting in traffic during a red light stop.

Becky apparently texted Bayley.

Becks <3 :

“Hey Bay. I am losing my shit. I need your help ASAP” 

She quickly responded by calling on the phone before traffic was about to move.

“Becks, you okay? What’s wrong, babe?” Bayley instantly put the phone over her ear.

“I need your help, Bay. I am seriously losing it. Please come.” Becky was frantically panting, like something was troubling her.

“I’ll be there. Hopefully I can pass all through the traffic. I’ll be there. Don’t you worry.” Bayley being seriously aware.

“Please, hurry.” Becky frantically talked before hanging up.

The drastic call made Bayley worry, obviously Becky needed her at her place in the suburbs in Los Angeles where she lives. It was going to be a long drive but Bayley wasn’t worried about some traffic she was worried about her Becks.

It was a long drive lasting nearly three hours give or take but she finally made it. Good thing she have a spare key that Becky gave her since she, Sasha, and Charlotte spent New Years together at her new place.

Bayley instantly opens the door to a house that’s pitched black like no one is around. 

“Becks. Becky. Sorry I took so long, stupid traffic got the best of me.” Bayley lightly yelled hoping to get Becky’s attention.

Bayley looked all around and no answer from Becky herself. It was pitch black and too quiet. She became confused. But even more when she sees something glowing from the outside.

“Becks, you here?” Bayley called out Becky once again, still no response.

She manages to point out the orange glow from outside. She walks towards the living room where she came across the sliding patio doors showing an amazing view of the pacific river. Weirdly, the doors were unlocked already. She slide the doors to make her way to open the screen door where she sees that glow once again. She opens the door only to freeze for a second and then felt her heart flip in amazement and sweet awe. Her eyes and mouth was as wide as it could get.

Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha all sitting on the patio table with sparking eyes and a glaring smile with a seat just calling for Bayley to join them. On the table was a strawberry vanilla birthday cake with the number thirty lit in the middle. The words displayed in purple and in cursive that said, Happy Birthday, Bay! A couple of presents take display on the table.

Bayley could not fathom to talk as she happily gasped, she was overjoyed and overfilled with love. She didn’t care that her birthday was a few days ago. She had the three special people in her amazing life in a setting like this.

“Cat’s got your tongue, huh?” Becky smirked her way with that one liner.

“Sasha came up with the wonderful idea. Who knew it would all work out.” Charlotte spoke up with a glaring smile.

“I managed to find the first flight out of Orlando and stayed with Charlotte by her side. We spent the day getting everything all together.” Sasha was evidently blushing away, letting Bayley know of her secret plans to bring the women together.

“We know your birthday has passed. Why not celebrate it again this time with your soulmates?” Becky spoke with the sparkle in her eye.

Bayley haven’t said a single word except a gasp. She didn’t know what to say except to just to join her wives to ring in her birthday, this time, only right with her three loves of her life.

What a way for Bayley to celebrate her thirtieth birthday once again with love written all over.


End file.
